


Carpe diem

by KateAndNothingMore



Category: Original Work
Genre: #Love_by_Lana_Del_Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateAndNothingMore/pseuds/KateAndNothingMore
Summary: Just a letter that will never be sent.





	Carpe diem

 

If I had a chance, although there is no such possibility now, I wouldn't rip you out of my memory. No way in the world. You are such a beautiful, clever, interesting person and I am proud to know you.

Even if I don't know you at all.

I wonder if you have ever been so foolishly in love with someone who could barely remeber your name. Guess you are smarter than that. I don't think I am that smart. Firstly, because I am still writing this letter to nowhere in particular. But I'm not that stupid either, since only a complete idiot would not fall for you. I cannot be the only one, that's for sure. Actually (you love this word, don't you?), this is what makes me really angry, and not the fact that you have a family, a man who can see you the way I cannot see but, believe me, really, really want to. That is because you were the one to choose him. And I know (let's pretend I do know, alright?) that everything you touch turns into gold.

Should I be surprised that of all people I managed to choose the one that is unavailable and out of my league (by all means) at the same time? Nah. After all, I once wished to learn how it feels to truly love someone.

Well, I did. And it is beautiful.

When I see you next time (and I will, because the universe is that cruel and because I will be looking around in subway, out on the streets, anywhere, pathetically hoping to catch a glimpse of you), I will freeze and stare at you like a dummy. Try not to feel creeped out, please. It's nothing much.

_I simply love you._


End file.
